Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 018
に まれた | romaji = Mune ni Kizumareta Kizu | japanese translated = Wound Etched Into His Heart | english = Dueling for Answers | japanese air date = September 13, 2017 | english air date = October 28, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Dueling for Answers", known as "Wound Etched Into His Heart" in the Japanese version, is the eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on September 13, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. The episode aired on Teletoon on October 28, 2018. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs Akira Zaizen The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Akira Akira Sets a monster. As he Normal Set a monster, Akira activates the effect of "Tindangle Base Gardna" in his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position (0/2300). Akira Sets a card. Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker activates the effect of "Bitrooper" in his hand, sending a Level 2 or lower monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it. He sends the Level 2 "Stack Reviver" from his hand to the GY and Special Summons "Bitrooper" in Attack Position (1500/2000). Playmaker Normal Summons "Cyberse Gadget" (1400/300). As it was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Gadget" to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from his GY with its effects negated. He Special Summons "Stack Reviver" in Defense Position (100/600). Playmaker uses "Bitrooper", "Cyberse Gadget", and "Stack Reviver" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was sent from the field to the GY, Playmaker activates the other effect of "Cyberse Gadget", which lets him Special Summon a "Gadget Token" (0/0) to the bottom-right Link Point of "Decode Talker". As it was used as a material for a Link Summon, Playmaker activates the effect of "Stack Reviver", which lets him Special Summon a a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster that was used for that Link Summon from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Cyberse Gadget" (1400/300) to the bottom-left Link Point of "Decode Talker". "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 3300 ATK). As a monster was Special Summoned to a zone Playmaker's Link Monster points to, Akira activates the effect of "Base Gardna", Tributing it to Special Summon a "Tindangle" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Tindangle Hound" (2500/0). The effect of "Hound" decreases the ATK of each monster Playmaker controls by 1000 for each monster linked to them ("Decode Talker": 3300 → 1300 ATK; "Cyberse Gadget": 1400 → 400 ATK). Akira activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Lemoine Point". As there is a "Tindangle" monster on the field, Playmaker cannot attack face-down monsters. When Akira controls no monsters, "Lemoine Point" destroys itself. Playmaker uses "Cyberse Gadget" and "Gadget Token" to Link Summon "Flame Administrator" (1200/LINK-2/←↘) to the bottom-right Link Point of "Decode Talker" ("Decode Talker": 1300 → 2300 ATK) ("Flame Administrator": 1200 → 200 ATK) ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 1800 ATK). The effect of "Flame Administrator" increases the ATK of all Link Monsters Playmaker controls by 800. ("Decode Talker": 1800 → 2600 ATK; "Flame Administrator": 200 → 1000 ATK). "Decode Talker" attacks and destroys "Hound" (Akira: 4000 → 3900 LP) ("Decode Talker": 2600 → 3600 ATK; "Flame Administrator": 1000 → 2000 ATK). As "Hound" was destroyed by battle and sent to the GY, Akira activates its effect, allowing him to flip a face-down monster to face-up Defense Position. He flips his face-down "Tindangle Angel" to face-up Defense Position (500/1800). As "Angel" was flipped face-up, Akira activates its effect to Special Summon a Flip monster from his hand or GY in face-down Defense Position. He Special Summons "Hound" from his GY. As the effect of "Angel" was activated during Playmaker's Battle Phase, the Battle Phase ends. Playmaker Sets a card. Turn 3: Akira Akira Flip Summons "Hound" (2500/0). As "Hound" was flipped face-up, Akira activates its effect, which lets him increase its ATK by the original ATK of another one of Akira's face-up monsters', then changing that monster to face-down Defense Position. "Hound" gains ATK equal to the original ATK of "Angel", and "Angel" is flipped face-down ("Hound": 2500 → 3000 ATK). ("Decode Talker": 3600 → 2600 ATK; "Flame Administrator": 2000 → 1000 ATK). "Hound" attacks and destroys "Flame Administrator" (Playmaker: 4000 → 2000 LP) ("Decode Talker": 2600 → 1800 → 1300 → 2300 ATK). Akira Sets a card. Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Balancer Lord" (1700/1200). Playmaker activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Limit Code", placing 1 Limit Counter on it for each Cyberse Link Monster in his GY, then Special Summoning a "Code Talker" monster from his Extra Deck and equipping "Limit Code" to that monster. "Limit Code" gains 1 counter for the "Flame Administrator" in his GY ("Limit Code" Limit Counters: 0 → 1), then Special Summons "Encode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑↓↘) to the Link Point of "Decode Talker" ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800 ATK) ("Decode Talker": 2800 → 1800 ATK; "Encode Talker": 2300 → 1300 ATK). Playmaker uses "Balancer Lord" and "Encode Talker" to Link Summon "Firewall Dragon" (2500/LINK-4/↑←↓→) to the Link Point of "Decode Talker". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages